Choices
by kitty-kat204
Summary: Ok so i changed it up a bit. this time we see what is in store for Liz
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: these characters aren't mine. They belong to whoever wrote them into the show. Choices  
  
~ ~ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ ~  
  
There they sat in the freezing cold, in that stupid car. Why did he have to tell her brother? If they would have just gone to the airport instead of trying to find him during the middle of a blizzard. He had just coughed up some blond and she knew he was more seriously hurt then he was letting on. He always tried to do that, be the strong one.  
  
His eyes were beginning to close and she was afraid that if he did close them she would never be able to look in those beautiful baby bleus ever again. "Jason! Jason keeps your eyes open!" she yelled at him, "Jason I love you."  
  
She was not expecting a response but he gave her one "I love you too" he said and then closed his eyes.  
  
"Jason!" she yelled as she tried to revive him. When he did not respond she began to honk the horn in hopes that there was someone out there that would hear it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
The light was so intense. He had never seen a light that bright before in his life. He wanted to close his eyes, shield his face, and even turn away, but something about the light would not let him. He was beginning to be at peace and he was embracing the light.  
  
"Jason, Jason." A woman's voice was saying his name. He knew the voice, but could not place it. She called to him again "Jason." A figure began to take shape in the light As she came closer he began to recognize the woman.  
  
It was the woman who no less then about three months earlier told him she wanted nothing to do with him. He still remembered how much her words hurt. He had cared about her as much as any man could care about someone without ever saying the words I love you. There was still a little bit of regret that the two of them never shared more then a kiss. She was still one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He asked confused as to why she was the one he was seeing coming out of the light.  
  
She was smiling now. God how he loved her smile. "Don't worry Jason I'll take care of you," were the only words she spoke and then held out her hand. Hesintly he took her hand and they moved into the light.  
  
He was surprised that on the other side was the living room of his penthouse. "What are we doing here?" he asked her. The smile was still on her face.  
  
"I'm showing you what could happen to you" she said  
  
He was so confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Jason every choice leads to something that's going to happen in the future. You chose to drive in the snow to tell Sonny about you and Courtney. You chose Courtney over Elizabeth"  
  
He cut her off, " you are Elizabeth."  
  
"No, I'm the image that you thought of that would help comfort you. They thought that if you had the one image of the person you feel the safest with then this would make your trip a little more pleasant."  
  
"Do you know why I chose Elizabeth? I mean I just told Courtney that I loved her and I meant it. Why did I not want to see her face?"  
  
"Why are you asking me questions you already know the answer to?" the image of Elizabeth asked him.  
  
"But I love Courtney." He said, but this time it was more to convince himself rather then the image of Elizabeth.  
  
As he did a little girl of maybe five came running down the stairs in a long nightgown. She had a bright smile on her face. Her long light brown hair was flowing as she ran and her blue eyes were almost mesmerizing. She was laughing now as she spoke , "You can't catch me."  
  
Elizabeth now came down the stairs with that smile on her face. "I'm going to get you." She too had a laugh in her voice. She ran to catch the little girl. They both ran around the couch until Elizabeth with her hand grabbed the girl and pulled her into a hug as the two fell on the couch. "Got ya!" A smile was placed on both their faces.  
  
"I love you mommy." The little girl told Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth responded "I love you too Savanna."  
  
Jason turned to the image, "is that her daughter?"  
  
"Yes, and yours too" the image told him.  
  
Jason's face then had a look of shock on it. "My daughter." He turned and watched the mother and daughter as they sat on the couch. Elizabeth was now brushing the young girl's hair.  
  
"Don't pull." The girl protested, with a look of pain on her face.  
  
"Sorry, Sweetie but I need to get the knots out."  
  
"Daddy doesn't pull"  
  
"And that's why you still have knots in your hair." Elizabeth said with a quick tickle of the young girl. Savanna laughed and Jason thought she had the cutest laugh he had ever heard.  
  
Jason was beginning to enjoy the scene. He felt that the penthouse that was mostly lonely when he was in it now seemed lively and comfortable. But why am I not with Courtney? He asked himself.  
  
"Did you know that in this world there is one person for everyone?" the image asked Jason. "Some people go through their life never finding their soul mates, and then again some do"  
  
"Are you saying that Elizabeth is my soul mate?"  
  
The image only answered his question with one of her own. "Is she?"  
  
While Jason was thinking about this the front door opened. Jason saw himself walk through the door. The young girl came running up with a hug for her dad. With one swoop of his arms she was in them. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and Elizabeth came and gave him a kiss on the lips. He put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder and they walked back to the couch. Elizabeth sat next to Jason who had Savanna in his lap.  
  
"How was your day Daddy?"  
  
"Well my day was fine. how was yours?"  
  
I drew you a picture. She stated proudly. Do you want to see it? She was off his lap and running to the stairs before he could answer.  
  
Elizabeth and Jason stole another kiss.  
  
"I seem happy with her. Am I, am I happy with Elizabeth?" Jason asked the image of the woman sitting on the couch. A smile was on the image. "Would you do me a favor? Would you not answer my next question in riddle form? What happened with me and Courtney?"  
  
The image went from a smile to a smirk. "After the accident Sonny told you to stay away from his sister. The both of you felt that sonny had no place to say anything so you went on the run. Courtney though wanted to be with her family and so did you so you came back and everything had changed."  
  
"How? How had things changed?"  
  
"Sonny had stopped caring weather you and Courtney were together and I guess the thrill of not being able to have what was not allowed you and Courtney had nothing, so you went your seprat ways. Your path led you back to Elizabeth, just as it always had.  
  
Jason looked at the happy family on the coach once again. As he turned to look back at the image the white light came again.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. Elizabeth was standing yelling at Courtney. She was a fighter and she fought for what she wanted.  
  
"This would have never happened had you not come to town. I would have been happy with him and he wouldn't be in a hospital room right now." She turned and looked at Jason who was now faking being asleep. Turning back to Courtney she said "I hate you" and walked out the door.  
  
"Don't worry Elizabeth I hate you too" Courtney said. She walked over and touched Jason's face. He opened his eyes. "Hey" she said to him.  
  
"Hi" was what he said to her but in his mind thought Where do we go now that I know Elizabeth is my soul mate? 


	2. Elizabeth's Choice

Elizabeth's Choice  
A/N: I was never planning on adding a second part to this story, but because I have writers block on my other story I figured I could leave you with something before I went on spring break. I hope you guys like this new part of Choices if you don't I'm sorry.  
  
She had been tossing and turning all night. For the life of her she just couldn't seem to sleep very well. This wasn't the first night that this had happened to her. She hadn't been able to fall asleep for the last couple of weeks.  
  
The sleepless nights started the day that she walked out on Jason. She hated that she walked away from him but knew that she needed to, because she could afford to be hurt all the time. She still couldn't figure out what he saw in Courtney Mathews. All Courtney was was a generic Carly, a blond twit that should be put out of her misery.  
  
Stop thinking about it, she told herself, Jason doesn't want you anymore and there is no point in crying about it. She lay her head back down on her pillow and tried to fall asleep. White light came then.  
  
"Lizzie, its time to get up," she herd the voice of a man say to her. Elizabeth woke and sat up on her bed. There at the end of her bed sat Lucky Spencer, the first man she shared her heart with. She looked around to see where she was and it wasn't in her room at her studio.  
  
"Where am I Lucky? What's going on?" She asked very nervously.  
  
"You're in your future."  
  
She then got a confused look on her face. "My future? What are you talking about Lucky?"  
  
"Elizabeth in life there are choices that everyone makes the result in how their lives will play out. You've made such choices in how you future will result and I thought that you should see what was in store for your future."  
  
"Choices? What choices are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, there was the night that you choice to go to Jake's to loose yourself, the choice not to marry Lucky, what you did with Zander, and of course you were the one that chose to leave Jason that night at Luke's."  
  
"Ok first thing first, why did you refer to yourself in third person Lucky?"  
  
"I'm not Lucky, Elizabeth. I'm just the image of Lucky Spencer. They felt that the news would be easier to handle form a friendly face, of someone you trusted, and it turned out to be Lucky. So get out of the bed and come stand by me."  
  
She did as she was told, but yet a sleeping body of her was still in the bed. What's going on? She thought.  
  
"Just watch please" the image said to her.  
  
Just then the door to the bedroom opened, and in came four children. One she recognized as Michael, but the other she did not know. Of course Michael looked like he was in his twelve. There was a girl of maybe seven; she had long brownish blond hair and blue eyes like Jason's. Then there was a boy who looked like he was definitely Sonny's son. He had dark hair and eyes. The last child and probably the youngest at best three stood there. He had light brown hair and Jason's eyes too.  
  
She then looked at the bed where her body laid and noticed that there was a man sleeping next to her. It was Jason.  
  
The kids all poked their heads up by Jason's side of the bed. It was a very comical sight. All you could see were the tops of their heads and eyes.  
  
The youngest one was the first to move, he tried to pull himself on to the bed was too short to do it. The girl helped him up and then she too climbed onto the bed. The one that looked like Sonny moved next he climbed onto the foot of the bed and then Michael sat at the foot next to him. All the kids looked so cute. The two young boys were in footie pj's and both had bed hair. The little girl was in a long night gown that made her look smaller then she was. Michael of course tried to look cool. He was in a pair of pajama pants and a white muscle shirt.  
  
Both adults had yet to move, as if undisturbed by the children crawling onto their bed. It was a happy little picture. This is something I'm going to have to paint, Elizabeth told herself.  
  
"So why don't you do that when you get back?"  
  
She wished he would stop doing that. Her thoughts were hers and they could be private and she didn't want some stranger in her head.  
  
She turned back to the picture of everyone on the bed. Michael was counting down with his fingers from three  
  
Three..Two..One.. then all the kids began to shout at the top of their lungs "HAPPY ANIVERSERY!!"  
  
Both Elizabeth and Jason opened their eyes with a smile on their face. The kids then piled on top of Jason and then moved to Elizabeth. The Elizabeth standing next to Lucky had a huge smile on her face; she loved it here in this happy bedroom with all the kids and Jason.  
  
"Don't worry you'll have this one day."  
  
"What are you talking about? This is only a dream."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
She was really beginning to dislike this image of Lucky.  
  
"Did we surprise you?" the youngest boy asked Elizabeth as he settled into her lap.  
  
"I've never been more surprised in my whole life" she said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"It was all Michelle's idea" the young girl told both Jason and Elizabeth. "It was?" Jason said to his daughter sitting next to him.  
  
"Yes, he said you guys would be really surprised and you were weren't you Uncle Jason." The third boy said with a small lisp.  
  
"I thought I should do something nice for you guys. We made breakfast for you too." Michelle told both of them.  
  
"Why are Michelle and Sonny's son with us?" Elizabeth asked Lucky.  
  
"David, the little boys name is David. They are living with you guys because Sonny and Carly passed away and left them with you and Jason."  
  
Ok next question, why am I with Jason? Where are Courtney and Ric? And who are the other two children?"  
  
That was three questions. Lucky told her.  
  
Pleas don't be a smart ass and just tell me what I want to know."  
  
He did what he was asked and began to explain. "The other two children are yours and Jason's. The little girls name is Savanna and the boys name is Madison. If you haven't been able to tell it's your anniversary, your eighth to be exact. Jason and you got together again after Courtney left town and Ric disappeared. You guys were there for each other and took care of one another. Feelings like the two of you have for one another don't just go away and you guys found your way back to one another.  
  
"What do you mean Ric disappeared? And where did Courtney go?  
  
Lucky took in a deep breath and began to talk. "One day Ric just left, he took everything he owned and just left. He left you a note and told you that he would never be back and not to bother looking for him. Courtney went to an out of state school after Jason and her got back. They had left town for almost two years when things with Sonny and Jason heated up."  
  
"So Jason and I are we happy?"  
  
"Were you not always happy when you were with Jason?" the image asked Elizabeth. She turned back to the family on the bed. Madison had made himself very comfortable on Elizabeth's lap, the young girl was in between her parents had the head of the bed. David was settling between them at their feet and Michelle was still at the foot of the bed. The family was laughing and joking with one another.  
  
That's how I'm going to paint them she thought. That image right there.  
  
"It's hard when you lose someone but it's the best when you find your way back to them. Soul mates have a way of doing that. Always drawn to one another no matter what."  
  
She woke up then. She was back in her bed at her studio. It was all a dream she told herself. None of it was real, but it sure as hell felt like it was. She looked over to the empty space next to her on the bed and wanted to see Jason, but it didn't happen.  
  
She got up then and took out a fresh canvas and her paints and began to paint what she saw in her dream. All four children and her and Jason on the bed. If this is what is in my future, she thought, then I can't wait to be happy.  
So what did you think? I like it. If I get good responses I think that I might write Courtney's Choice and maybe even one for Ric. Well please review it and let me know what you think. And you know the drill if you don't please don't flame me just don't say anything about it. Anyway I promise that when I get back from spring break I will write more for both stories. 


End file.
